


How They Meet

by MercurialComet



Series: The Lyan Shadowhunter AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, His name is Omarion, Kinkade is not named Ryan, M/M, Pre-Relationship, So we can still use Ryan as a nickname, but Rizavi calls him Omar cause she doesn't care, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Omarion Kinkade never really thought that he would be fighting a drunken warlock in a park.





	How They Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [launchmeintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/launchmeintospace/gifts).



> This came to life because of a joint effort between me and a friend who asked for this to be written, so I really can't take all the credit for it.

Kinkade never really thought that he would be fighting a drunken warlock in a park on patrol tonight, but he didn’t really have time to think about it as he quickly deflected a bolt of magical fire flung at him, the warlock drunkenly stumbling to get closer to him.

“New call,” Leifsdottir’s voice came in through his earpiece as she spoke through the channel, “there’s an altercation happening in Zilker Park. Can anyone get there to break it up?”

“Can’t,” Griffin’s voice, as annoying as it was, rung through, “I’m near the Capitol.”

“Ditto.” Nadia said, a notable smirk in her voice, “but I can tell you that Kade is already on it.”

“Stop-” Kinkade launched an arrow out of a pecan nut to take out a demon the tree warned him about before looking back at the purple warlock. “Stop using the bond to snitch on me Nadia.”

“Holy shit-”

“I don’t understand what that meant, but I’m glad you’re taking care of it Kinka-”

“He’s part of the altercation Ina.”

The shadowhunter sighed and muted his earpiece while dodging a fist that was currently glowing with magic. “Are you done yet?”

That got the man to pause for a second. “W- What?”

“Do you want a hangover cure or something?” Kinkade felt the slap just as he finished his sentence, and the warlock now looked wasted and affronted.

“What I want is my title ba-” The man’s eyes widened before a blue bolt of energy blinked past Kinkade and hit him square in the face, knocking him out. The shadowhunter whirled around and held his sword up to see another man, flying above the treeline and descending with his right arm stretched out.

“I’m so sorry!” As the man landed he started talking. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even notice that Lotor was gone until now, he’s always getting into trouble and-”

“Are you his guardian?” Kinkade took a second to breathe as he fully took in the newcomer. Tan skin, jeans, baseball tee, and scarf. A lot of rings on his right hand. And two circle of blue skin on his eye and wrist.

“Yes, but don’t let him know i said that, he’s the older one.” The new warlock smiled as he made his way to the sleeping one’s side. “Please don’t make a report on this, I already have too much paperwork to do.”

“Too much paperwork? But that-” The shadowhunter was interrupted by the warlock suddenly snapping his fingers and sending a bolt of energy to a demon flying overhead.

“There are a few more on the way. Want to fight them together? I take out the farther ones, you go one on one?”

Kinkade grinned as he pulled a crossbow out from the tree next to him. “Why even bother getting close?”

“I like your style.” The circles on the warlock’s arm started to glow softly as Kinkade lined up a shot. “I get right, you get left, we meet up for the center?”

“Sure.” A bolt flew through the air, a demon’s shriek signalling a successful shot. “I already have one down.”

* * *

 

It’s only after he’s run into, and had more competitions with the warlock does Kinkade actually realize who he’s dealing with.

And the sad thing is, it’s Nadia who tells him late at night while he’s about to go to sleep.

“Can’t a man get any privacy around here?”

The woman even had the audacity to sit on his bed. “Omar, we only give privacy to people who can secure a date.”

“I danced with multiple people at balls!”

“If any of those people were people who you dated afterwards, and not just assigned partners for a seelie party, I will leave and let you sleep.” A few seconds of silence passed before Naida pulled out her phone and kept talking. “Exactly. Now, about your new friend-”

“He’s not a friend. Just some annoying warlock.” Kinkade winced as one of the light bulbs shattered in the corner of his room.

“You’re a horrible liar. Those seelie genes don’t mess around, huh? Anyway-” his parabatai tossed her phone at the man, leaning against his headrest now. He caught it and looked at a file.

“Nadia, it’s 12 on a free night, do I have to do work?”

“Just, read the file. Trust me.”

“It’s on the Head Warlock of Austin, why would I need to know this? He’s all the way in Del Valle, I haven’t even met-” His eyes widen as he took a second look at the picture. A silence filled the room.

“So,” Nadia started sarcastically, “You haven’t even met Lance Sanchez, The Head Warlock of Austin? And flirted with him?”

“I never flirt-” Kinkade started coughing.

“Like I said, you’re a terrible liar Omar.” Nadia got up and started making her way out the room, turning around when she was in the hallway. “Have fun though, he looks like your type.”

Kinkade threw her phone at her and waved his hand, slamming the door in her face.

The next time Kinkade sees Lance, he’s busy fighting for his life in an alleyway, stuck only using a pipe pulled from the wall as a weapon against multiple demons. His earpiece was ripped out in the surprise attack, and was currently cursing Griffin under his breath for putting him downtown tonight.

A demon managed to get a lucky strike, clawing through Kinkade’s armor, a burst of fire exploding from his left side. He cried out in pain, stumbling and falling back a slight bit, his back now against the building that ended the alley. He looked up from the claw marks and saw a wave of magic sweep in from above, the demons falling asleep in front of him.

“Hey! Shadowhunter!” Lance floated down from above, landing in between the bodies. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fi-” Kinkade groaned as the pain flared up. Lance got closer to take a closer look at him and cringed.

“No you aren’t. You’re part seelie, aren’t you?” The shadowhunter just nodded, not trusting himself to speak right now thanks to the pain. “So, based on the wheat tattoo on the left side of your face, among other things, that claw strike went through your fey mark, and that’s worse than a normal wound.” The warlock’s marks started glowing again as he placed his hands above the wound. “Yeah, you’re gonna need to come to my place. Do you have to get anything from your nature locker?”

“My stele. Phone.” Kinkade suddenly found himself floating lightly off the ground, Lance’s right hand on the small of his back. “There’s a tree I can use just outside the alley.”

“Great! Let’s go.”

* * *

 

 **Her (The Impulsive One):** Listen, I know you’re hurt and all but…

 **Her (The Impulsive One):** You better get some.

 **Him (The Responsible One):** sTOP

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm taking commissions on my tumblr: mercurialcomet ,if anyone wants one.
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to comment, I love reading them!


End file.
